20 poemas de amor y una canción John y Mary
by 3R
Summary: Cuando John y Mary comenzaron a salir, Mary le regaló su libro de texto de clase de español. Ésto es lo que escribió John en él
1. Prólogo

P_ensaba pedirle a alguien que me lo beteara, pensaba incluso colgarlo a partir del lunes, pensaba, pensaba... Pero como soy una impaciente pues esto es lo que hay_  
_**20 poemas de amor y una canción desesperada (John y Mary)  
Tema: only bros & the family business  
Resumen: Cuando John y Mary comenzaron a salir, Mary le regaló su libro de texto de clase de español. Ésto es lo que escribió John en él.  
Estado: Completo. Son relatos cortos que se pueden leer independientemente unos de otros  
Descargo de responsabilidades: Los chicos no son míos (ya quisiera yo) y por supuesto no tengo ningún interés material en ello y sobre todo, espero que nadie se ofenda por el crimen de parafrasear a un autor tan grande (madre mía que disparate he hecho).

* * *

**_

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

**Prólogo**

Ana Morgan recogió las sábanas de la cama para la lavandería. No le gustaba trabajar de auxiliar en el hospital, pero si iba a acabar alguna vez sus estudios de enfermería y trabajar directamente con los pacientes, que era lo que de verdad quería, tendría que costearse de algún modo.

Era una auténtica lástima lo del paciente de esa habitación, pobre. Habían llegado un par de días antes, él y sus dos hijos, de un accidente de tráfico. Uno de los hijos casi ni llega al hospital y cuando, milagrosamente, se recupera no le dio tiempo a celebrarlo, se murió de un infarto.

Fue a vaciar la papelera, en ella había un libro, más bien como un cuaderno. Las tapas estaban desgastadas, casi cuarteadas, forradas con plástico con el que se protegen los libros de texto de los colegios para que los niños no los estropeen.

Lo cogió con curiosidad, era una edición bilingüe de "Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada" del año setenta y tres. No le cuadraba con el hombre que había muerto en esa habitación, no le había parecido, cuando lo vio el día anterior, de los que leen poesía.

Ni siquiera era un libro de poesía al uso, era un cuaderno de actividades, de los que se usaban en los años setenta para trabajos monográficos en los institutos. Su madre tenía guardados dos o tres de cuando iba a secundaria, de "Romeo y Julieta", de "El principito" y de Mark Twain ("Las aventuras de Tom Sawyer" y "Un yanqui en la corte del Rey Arturo"). Tras cada capítulo, tenían un par de hojas en blanco para hacer las tareas que mandaba el profesor, unas veces eran dictados, otras, comentarios de texto…

A ella siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de cuadernos, fue de hecho los primeros libros que leyó por su cuenta, sólo por gusto. Le echó un vistazo, no es que la poesía extranjera le llamara la atención, pero se puso nostálgica.

Pertenecía al último inquilino de aquella habitación. "Para John, para que dejes de ser tan seco y aprendas algo de sensibilidad (que es broma soldadito) te quiere: Mary". Tenía dedicatoria, la tinta estaba algo desgastada, las hojas habían sido pasadas más de una vez, "¿Por qué tiraría el libro?" pensó.

Escrito en la contraportada habían varias líneas con una letra distinta, más desbaratada, más de hombre.

" Ja, ja, muy graciosa pequeña. Pues lo voy a leer, y pienso hacerte un comentario de cada tontería de poema de estos, y después tendrás que leerlo tú"

Decía en las dos líneas escritas al principio

"Cambié de idea, mi amor, no te dejaré leer lo que he escrito, o pensarás que soy tan tonto que no querrás salir más conmigo"

Y al final,

"Ya no podrás leerlo, aunque yo quisiera, no podré decirte jamás lo que no supe decirte cuando te tenía, porque ya sólo me queda este libro para recordarte, este libro y dos pequeños que lloran por su madre"

Ana se sintió una tonta, emocionada hasta las lágrimas por esas palabras garabateadas a toda prisa en la contraportada. Lo guardó en su carpeta, con los apuntes de estadística y los de anatomía.

Cuando terminó su turno vio al hijo menor acabando de rellenar los papeles para llevarse a su padre. El pobre chico se veía casi incapaz de retener las lágrimas, quiso acercarse a decirle algo pero el otro hermano apareció, lo mandó al coche secamente y con la misma frialdad, como si se tratase de un desconocido y no de su padre, terminó el papeleo.

Así que se echó atrás en la idea de darles el libro cuando los viera. Cuando volvió al piso que compartía con otros estudiantes, después de clase, sus compañeros estaban viendo baloncesto, así que en lugar de quedarse un rato con ellos, charlando y viendo series de televisión, se le ocurrió echar un vistazo al libro que se había encontrado.


	2. Primer encuentro

_**Comienza la parte de John, son muy cortos lo se, pero no me daba para más, lo siento. Y como lo tengo completo y son cortitos intentaré en la medida de mis posibilidades actualizar éste todos los días.**_

* * *

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[1] **Primer encuentro**

Tú lo has querido Mary, que no soy capaz de leer poesía ¿no? Quieres que sea romántico y voy a ser romántico. Te vi cuando volvía a Lawrence de Vietnam, el mismo día. Llego a mi pueblo desde un sitio horrible y allí estabas tú, tan mandona y enteradilla como siempre.

_(…)_

_Fui solo como un túnel. De mí huían los pájaros_

_y en mí la noche entraba su invasión poderosa._

Ves esos versos, yo estaba así, me sentía así. Las guerras son malas Mary, en serio que lo son. Ves cosas, haces cosas… piensas que si obedeces todo está bien. Así es más fácil. Pero después te das cuenta, no todo es blanco o negro, hay matices, no todos los que creemos monstruos lo son.

Me empujaste, y me gritaste ese día. Te juro que pensé "¡Que cría más idiota!", pero ¿sabes? Me pasé una semana pasando adrede por la puerta del instituto con excusas tan tontas como llevar algún recado o saludar a algún conocido. Sólo para verte de nuevo.

_Para sobrevivirme te forjé como un arma,_

_como una flecha en mi arco, como una piedra en mi honda._

_Pero cae la hora de la venganza, y te amo._

Hasta había planeado chocar "accidentalmente contigo", había ensayado qué te iba a decir "Oye jovencita, a ver si miras por dónde vas en lugar de chocarte aposta con soldados para ligar", ruin ¿verdad? No te vi en esos días. No te vi hasta que acompañaste a tu madre al taller y ya no fui capaz de decirte nada.

Me sentí observado, pero buscaba tu mirada y me ignorabas, creí que ni siquiera me encontrabas guapo. Pensé que lo mismo me había pasado de borde, a fin de cuentas sólo eras una niña. Y yo uno de esos demonios que habían estado en la guerra.

_(…)_

_Cuerpo de mujer mía, persistiré en tu gracia._

_Mi sed, mi ansia sin límite, mi camino indeciso!_

_Oscuros cauces donde la sed eterna sigue,_

_y la fatiga sigue, y el dolor infinito._

Cuando viniste a recoger la furgoneta de tu padre, sola, te dije que no te daba las llaves. Perdona, pero quería que me miraras, aunque me fusilaras con la mirada. Quería que me hicieras caso, en parte porque creí que me odiabas sin motivos, en parte porque quería odiarte al sentirme odiado.

Qué idiotez más grande ¿no Mary? Aquí me tienes, soy capaz de disparar con un rifle a un hombre a más de cien metros y no se explicar lo que pasa por mi cabeza cuando leo los versos de un poeta que no entiendo.


	3. Primer inocente beso

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[2] **Primer inocente beso**

_En su llama mortal la luz te envuelve._

_Absorta, pálida doliente, así situada_

_contra las viejas hélices del crepúsculo_

_que en torno a ti da vueltas._

Se me había olvidado en serio, estos días, el estar contigo, sentirte a mi lado, ¿Para qué seguir con esta tontería si no me sale escribir? . Pero esta mañana, hablando con un forastero, me acordé de esto, de lo que me dicen estos versos, no se porqué.

Tampoco era alguien fuera de lo corriente, veintitantos, como mucho treinta. Un sin techo que no tenía ni para café, probablemente habría estado fumando maría porque tenía los ojos rojos. Hablaba conmigo diciendo disparates y yo sólo me acordaba de ti y del primer beso que me diste.

_Del sol cae un racimo en tu vestido oscuro._

_De la noche las grandes raíces_

_crecen de súbito desde tu alma,_

Porque fuiste tú quien me lo dio, ahora no vayas a decir que lo estaba pidiendo a gritos, fuiste tú. Lo recuerdo muy bien.

Ibas con esa amiga tuya, la hija de Isaías Pickerd, la habías acompañado a la consulta del médico y se desmayó. Me acerqué y te ayudé a subirla al coche y fui contigo a llevarla a su casa cuando el doctor Raymond nos dijo que sólo era una lipotimia. Me diste las gracias como si te estuviera pidiendo algo y yo sólo intentaba ayudar. No buscaba premio, en serio, no lo hice para hacerme el héroe.

Te llevé a tu casa y tu padre salió furioso, ¿recuerdas?, un hueso duro de roer, y entonces me diste las gracias de verdad, no se si por fastidiar a tu padre o qué, aceptaste mi invitación a salir. Quería decirte que ya no me interesaba salir contigo. No así. No dije nada. Me diste un beso de refilón en los labios y creí que tu padre cogería la escopeta y me correría a balazos, pero entraste en casa y yo me quedé en la camioneta del taller pensando que no me convenías nada.

Iba a volver a casa cuando saliste y me pediste perdón. Que me entenderías si no quería salir contigo. Sé que sólo podía mirarte, estabas hermosa, solo podía mirarte. Volviste a besarme, pero realmente me estabas besando por primera vez.

Sentí tus labios sobre los míos, y me decían tantas cosas que tuve que cerrar los ojos para sentirlas todas. Mary, recuerdo ese beso, lo recordaré siempre.

_y a lo exterior regresan las cosas en ti ocultas,_

_de modo que un pueblo pálido y azul_

_de ti recién nacido se alimenta._


	4. Loco por ti

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[3] **Loco por ti**

Se que es absurdo, pero ese vagabundo me ha hecho retomar lo que me prometí a mi mismo que haría, escribir lo que me dicen estos versos… Y he cogido carrerilla.

_Ah vastedad de pinos, rumor de olas quebrándose,_

_lento juego de luces, campana solitaria,_

_crepúsculo cayendo en tus ojos, muñeca,_

_caracola terrestre, en ti la tierra canta!_

¿Ves como se decirlo? Te quiero, no se desde cuando ni me importa. Te quiero. Creía que ya nunca sería capaz de encontrar algo bello, algo por lo que el mundo valiera la pena, pero lo he hecho, lo he encontrado, eres tú.

_En ti los ríos cantan y mi alma en ellos huye_

_como tú lo desees y hacia donde tú quieras._

_Márcame mi camino en tu arco de esperanza_

_y soltaré en delirio mi bandada de flechas._

¿Por qué me amas? Créeme, si supieras que tengo las manos manchadas de sangre no me amarías. Quizás debería contarte lo que hice en la guerra, para que pudieras elegir dejarme. Pero soy egoísta, no puedo dejarte, no puedo dejar de ver tu sonrisa traviesa, ni esos ojos que me iluminan la vida.

¡Pero que cosa tan cursi me ha salido! ¿Ves? Tú tienes la culpa de que un soldado, veterano de Vietnam, vaya por ahí analizando versos de un tal Neruda, que para colmo ni escribe en Inglés. Tú tienes la culpa de que ahora, todo mi mundo, gire en torno a ti.

_En torno a mí estoy viendo tu cintura de niebla_

_y tu silencio acosa mis horas perseguidas,_

_y eres tú con tus brazos de piedra transparente_

_donde mis besos anclan y mi húmeda ansia anida._

Esta noche iré a buscarte, esta noche iré a tu casa. Hablaré con tu padre. Se que no le gusto, que me considera poco para ti (tiene razón en que soy poco para ti, pero sólo se que te necesito), pero iré de frente, no te mereces menos, te mereces todo el paquete, todo eso que soñáis las muchachas.

Si te soy sincero, te raptaría y te llevaría conmigo a cualquier sitio, pero no lo voy a hacer. Te quiero, estoy tan loco por ti, sólo me importa que seas feliz.

_Ah tu voz misteriosa que el amor tiñe y dobla_

_en el atardecer resonante y muriendo!_

_Así en horas profundas sobre los campos he visto_

_doblarse las espigas en la boca del viento._


	5. Nada podría evitar que te amara

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[4] **Nada podría evitar que te amara**

_Es la mañana llena de tempestad_

_en el corazón del verano._

_Como pañuelos blancos de adiós viajan las nubes,_

_el viento las sacude con sus viajeras manos._

Me estoy pensando el dejar que leas esto Mary, si te digo la verdad, me siento un poco estúpido cuando te imagino que te entrego el libro y te digo "Conseguí leerlo, ahora te toca a ti"

Me imagino que te ríes de mi, y, ¡Dios! ¡Adoro verte reír! Pero creo que me moriría de vergüenza si lo hiciera. Así que no te lo voy a dar, o si o… no se. Lo que si te voy a decir esta noche es que quiero casarme contigo.

No ahora, ahora no, eres una niña y no tengo nada para ofrecerte, pero quiero decírtelo hoy, esta noche. Ir a buscarte en mi flamante coche nuevo y llevarte a cenar, y cuando estemos allí, decirte que te quiero.

_Innumerable corazón del viento_

_latiendo sobre nuestro silencio enamorado._

_Zumbando entre los árboles, orquestal y divino,_

_como una lengua llena de guerras y de cantos._

No se porqué te empeñas que te lo diga a cada momento, si no hace falta, si a veces creo que me brotan las palabras en la piel y que todo el mundo puede leerlo cuando me ven, en serio, a veces estoy en casa y mi padre me mira meneando la cabeza, como diciendo, "será idiota, enamorarse de una Campbell" y sólo me sale esa sonrisa boba de la que tanto te gusta reírte.

Pero esta noche te lo diré, te diré "Mary Campbell, te quiero, ¿quieres casarte conmigo?", hasta puede que, si me armo de suficiente valor, me ponga de rodillas para pedírtelo.

_Viento que lleva en rápido robo la hojarasca_

_y desvía las flechas latientes de los pájaros._

_Viento que la derriba en ola sin espuma_

_y sustancia sin peso, y fuegos inclinados._

_Se rompe y se sumerge su volumen de besos_

_combatido en la puerta del viento del verano._

Te quiero tanto. A lo mejor si que te doy el libro después de todo, así si ves tantos "te quiero" juntos ya no me pides que te lo diga, porque cansa, porque tienes que saber ya que nada podría evitar que te amara como te amo.

Así que te lo diré, con la fe puesta en que no me rechaces y que aceptes esperar que pueda ser algo más que un mecánico que trabaja para su padre cuya única posesión es un coche de segunda mano que acaba de comprar, que pueda ser lo suficientemente bueno para ti.


	6. No estás sola, estoy contigo

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[5] **No estás sola, estoy contigo**

Te veo dormir, en mi habitación. Se que mi padre espera abajo a que le explique porqué te he traído a casa, aunque está claro ¿no? No voy a dejarte sola Mary, no estás sola, estoy contigo.

Me da igual lo que digan mis padres, los quiero, pero ellos tienen su vida, tú y yo tenemos la nuestra.

_Para que tú me oigas_

_mis palabras_

_se adelgazan a veces_

_como las huellas de las gaviotas en las playas._

Fui a verte anoche, dónde acordamos, y estabas tan triste. Me dijiste que tus padres habían muerto que te llevara conmigo lejos, y yo sólo te llevé a casa de mis padres.

_Y las miro lejanas mis palabras._

_Más que mías son tuyas._

_Van trepando en mi viejo dolor como las yedras._

_Ellas trepan así por las paredes húmedas._

Ahora te veo en mi habitación, mientras duermes por fin. Mientras mi corazón se calma viéndote tranquila descansar. No te voy a dejar sola.

_Eres tú la culpable de este juego sangriento._

_Ellas están huyendo de mi guarida oscura._

_Todo lo llenas tú, todo lo llenas._

_Antes que tú poblaron la soledad que ocupas,_

_y están acostumbradas más que tú a mi tristeza._

Por mucho que digan que no eres mi responsabilidad, por mucho que digan que no es normal cómo han muerto tus padres. No te preocupes, yo cuidaré de ti, no voy a dejarte.

_Ahora quiero que digan lo que quiero decirte_

_para que tú las oigas como quiero que me oigas._

_El viento de la angustia aún las suele arrastrar._

_Huracanes de sueños aún a veces las tumban._

_Escuchas otras voces en mi voz dolorida._

_Llanto de viejas bocas, sangre de viejas súplicas._

_Ámame, compañera. No me abandones. Sígueme._

_Sígueme, compañera, en esa ola de angustia._

_Pero se van tiñendo con tu amor mis palabras._

_Todo lo ocupas tú, todo lo ocupas._

Yo cuidaré de ti, porque te quiero, porque nada podrá separarnos, porque sabré ser para ti todo lo que puedas necesitar. Trabajaré, nos casaremos, tendremos un hogar, seremos felices.


	7. Nuestra boda

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[6] **Nuestra boda**

_Te recuerdo como eras en el último otoño._

_Eras la boina gris y el corazón en calma._

_En tus ojos peleaban las llamas del crepúsculo._

_Y las hojas caían en el agua de tu alma._

Había olvidado que estaba escribiendo esto, hoy lo encontré por casualidad entre los libros que me llevé de mi casa cuando dije que nos casábamos, y he pensado, ahora que crees que sólo pienso en trabajar y trabajar, que lo voy a terminar, y cuando lo termine te lo daré, no me voy a echar atrás.

_Apegada a mis brazos como una enredadera,_

_las hojas recogían tu voz lenta y en calma._

_Hoguera de estupor en que mi sed ardía._

_Dulce jacinto azul torcido sobre mi alma._

_Siento viajar tus ojos y es distante el otoño:_

_boina gris, voz de pájaro y corazón de casa_

_hacia donde emigraban mis profundos anhelos_

_y caían mis besos alegres como brasas._

Y éste poema me recuerda a nuestra boda, el por qué, pues no lo se, pero era otoño, y habla del otoño y será por eso, o porque no pude darte la que hubieras querido aunque me jures y perjures que no pudo ser más hermosa.

Yo hubiera querido reunir a tu familia y la mía, recibirte en un altar, verte rodeada de todo lo que hubieses debido tener. Te tuviste que conformar con unos pocos amigos y con el padre Clifford, que ni siquiera diferenciaba entre el texto de los bautizos y el de las bodas.

Tu risa cuando dijimos a coro eso de renunciamos al diablo, antes de darnos cuenta de la equivocación del viejo párroco. Me casaría contigo otra vez, y otra más pero no borraría nunca esa pequeña ceremonia de mi memoria, tu risa, que había creído perdida la noche que te llevé a casa de mis padres. La recuperaste, la recuperamos ese día. ¡Oh! ¡Dios! ¡Cómo me gusta verte reír!

_Cielo desde un navío. Campo desde los cerros._

_Tu recuerdo es de luz, de humo, de estanque en calma!_

_Más allá de tus ojos ardían los crepúsculos._

_Hojas secas de otoño giraban en tu alma._

No se lo que nos espera Mary, trabajo duro, para darte todo lo que debes tener porque es lo que debo hacer. Porque debo cuidarte, y protegerte. Porque eres mucho más que mi esposa Mary, eres mi vida.

Mi mayor ilusión en ver tu risa, esa que coreó las nuestras cuando el padre Clifford se equivocó de sacramento o la que vi en tus ojos cuando el que se equivocó fui yo, leyendo tu parte en lugar de la mía. Por eso, y aunque te rías de mi, te daré este cuaderno tan idiota, para que veas que tu marido aún sabe decir te quiero.


	8. Tiempos difíciles

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[7] **Tiempos difíciles**

_Inclinado en las tardes tiro mis tristes redes_

_a tus ojos oceánicos._

_Allí se estira y arde en la más alta hoguera_

_mi soledad que da vueltas los brazos como un náufrago._

Lo guardé entre las revistas de coches del garaje, para que no puedas leerlo hasta que esté completo. Porque aquí quiero poner lo que me dicen esos versos, y me dicen que soy un imbécil y que no te merezco.

Soy un orgulloso, ¿por qué me enfadé? No tenía derecho. Tenemos problemas, problemas de familia, problemas de trabajo y problemas de dinero.

No te lo he dicho pero, si no consigo algún trabajo pronto, el casero nos echará, le debo tres meses. Tres meses sin trabajo y no te lo he dicho porque… pues porque soy un imbécil. No entiendo ni por qué estás conmigo.

_Hago rojas señales sobre tus ojos ausentes_

_que olean como el mar a la orilla de un faro._

_Sólo guardas tinieblas, hembra distante y mía,_

_de tu mirada emerge a veces la costa del espanto._

Estás enfadada, lo noto en tu cuerpo, en tus manos. Estás decepcionada. Yo, ¿se puede ser más idiota?, creí que era por no tener trabajo, creía que al fin te habías dado cuenta de lo poco que valía. Pero estás enfadada porque no he confiado en ti y no he compartido contigo nuestras dificultades.

Se que no lo entiendes, hasta a mi me suena a estupidez pero, no quería verte preocupada. No quería dejar de verte sonreír. Como si no fueras a enterarte de que no tengo trabajo. ¡Si que soy imbécil!.

Y no se decírtelo, no se contarte porqué, sólo huyo. Siento cuando me miras que me radiografías, que sabes lo que pienso. Me siento fatal, como si te hubiese mentido, te dije que cuidaría de ti, que siempre cuidaría de ti, y no lo he hecho.

_Inclinado en las tardes echo mis tristes redes_

_a ese mar que sacude tus ojos oceánicos._

_Los pájaros nocturnos picotean las primeras estrellas_

_que centellean como mi alma cuando te amo._

_Galopa la noche en su yegua sombría_

_desparramando espigas azules sobre el campo._

Lo intentaré de nuevo, cuando te de este cuaderno y leas esto, me llamarás idiota, y te reirás de mi porque sólo será un mal recuerdo. Porque lo voy a poner todo aquí amor mío, para que sepas todo lo que me callo, para que sepas todo lo que eres para mí y lo que, como un idiota, soy incapaz de decirte cuando te tengo delante. Mary, cambiaré, seré quien quieras que sea y cuando lo consiga, jamás volveré a decepcionarte.


	9. Te quiero

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[8] **Te quiero**

_._

_Soy el desesperado, la palabra sin ecos,_

_el que lo perdió todo, y el que todo lo tuvo._

Cuando soy feliz, cuando tú eres feliz conmigo, olvido que me prometí a mi mismo terminar de leer los poemas y contarte en cada uno lo que me inspiran lo que siento cuando los leo.

Me acuerdo sólo cuando discutimos o cuando todo me va mal. Me he vuelto a quedar sin trabajo. Podría pedir ayuda a mi padre, pero no quiero, si mi familia no te aceptó cuando nos casamos no puedo pedir su ayuda ahora.

Pero esta vez si te lo he dicho, no quiero volver a ver la decepción en tu mirada Mary, porque duele más que mil puñaladas en el corazón.

_Cierra tus ojos profundos. Allí aletea la noche._

_Ah desnuda tu cuerpo de estatua temerosa._

_Tienes ojos profundos donde la noche alea._

_Frescos brazos de flor y regazo de rosa._

Debería sentirme bien, me amas, superaremos esto. Saldremos adelante otra vez, como la última, sólo que ahora lo haremos codo con codo, sin engaños, sin dejar que se me vaya de las manos. Diciéndote que te quiero, oyéndotelo a ti decir.

Pero no me siento bien, no quiero que te falte nada, no quiero que te des cuenta de que no valgo lo suficiente para ti, no quiero que te des cuenta de que te necesito tanto, que el solo pensar que hay algo que no pueda darte, me enferma.

Pero voy a sonreír, a demostrarte que te quiero. A hacer las cosas bien y a tragarme mi absurdo orgullo y pedir ayuda si la necesito. Mary, te quiero, y quiero merecerte.

_Llueve. El viento del mar caza errantes gaviotas._

_El agua anda descalza por las calles mojadas._

Tengo una cita con el señor Wells, han encontrado a su socio muerto en el taller, al parecer le dio un paro cardiaco. El señor Wells quiere que nos hagamos socios, el sería el socio capitalista y yo pondría el trabajo, al principio.

Voy a aceptar, incluso nos alquilaría una casa en las afueras a cuenta del sueldo, te lo voy a decir, sólo estoy pensando en cómo hacerlo. Porque me hace ilusión. He visto la casa, tiene un pequeño jardín y un árbol junto a la entrada. Si te gusta podría intentar comprarla cuando tengamos algo más de dinero.

Mary, me he imaginado en esa casa, con un par de críos jugando en la puerta. Me he imaginado que por fin podíamos hacer nuestras vidas, que por fin mi trabajo iba bien, que podíamos estar juntos sin miedo al futuro como esos pocos meses en los que nuestra única preocupación era amarnos. Creo que podría ser nuestro hogar Mary.


	10. 1 más 1 es igual a 3

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[9] **1+1=3**

_Ebrio de trementina y largos besos,_

_estival, el velero de las rosas dirijo,_

_torcido hacia la muerte del delgado día,_

_cimentado en el sólido frenesí marino._

Estaba asustado, te veías tan pálida, tan débil, pensé que estabas enferma y casi enfermo del miedo. Y entonces me lo dijiste, niña.

Vamos a ser padres. Eso que dicen de que los niños vienen con un pan debajo del brazo puede que sea cierto, porque el mismo día que por fin encuentro un trabajo fiable me entero de que ya no seremos dos.

_Tiembla en la noche húmeda mi vestido de besos_

_locamente cargado de eléctricas gestiones,_

_de modo heroico dividido en sueños_

Me enterneces de una manera, ¿pues no me preguntas si te voy a seguir queriendo cuando estés tan gorda como un autobús? Jamás podría compararte con un autobús (y en el caso de que lo hiciera, sería el autobús más bello del mundo, ¿ves? Ya me haces decir tonterías)

Te he hecho caso y he hablado con mis padres. No entiendo porqué no quieren saber nada de ti, o de nuestros hijos. No te lo voy a decir. Te diré que no quiero hablar con ellos. Soy su único hijo y prefieren apartarme a aceptar a la persona que más quiero en esta vida. No es justo. Pero sobre todo es injusto para ti.

Yo jamás le haré eso a mi hijo. Le enseñaré que lo más importante en esta vida es estar con los tuyos, a las buenas y a las malas. Le enseñaré que la familia es lo más importante que puede existir. La familia, y el amor.

_Aguas arriba, en medio de las olas externas,_

_tu paralelo cuerpo se sujeta en mis brazos_

_como un pez infinitamente pegado a mi alma_

_rápido y lento en la energía subceleste._

No se por qué te empeñas en que va a ser un niño. Va a ser una chica, fuerte, hermosa, intrépida, como su madre, no, como su madre no que estás insoportable últimamente. Como su abuela, le pondremos el nombre de tu madre, porque estoy seguro que de haber vivido ella si nos habría apoyado contra todo y contra todos.

Ya hago planes contando con el bebé, contando con ella, créeme, es una chica. Ya me imagino corriendo a sus novios a escopetazos, quejándome de sus faldas y embobado con mi niña preciosa de cabello rubio y ojos verdes, como su madre.

Bah, no te enfades Mary, te prometo que si los tiene azules o castaños, la querré igual, pero si es un chico lo devolvemos ¿vale? Te ves tan hermosa y yo no podría amarte más, estoy seguro de que es imposible.


	11. Tu pequeño, mi pequeño

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[10] **Tu pequeño, mi pequeño**

_Hemos perdido aun este crepúsculo._

_Nadie nos vio esta tarde con las manos unidas_

_mientras la noche azul caía sobre el mundo._

No para de llorar. Por lo menos pulmones tiene el microbio. Te enfadas conmigo porque no quiero cogerlo, pero es que es demasiado pequeño Mary, me da miedo. Creo que puedo apretar demasiado y hacerle daño sin querer.

No acerté, fue chico y con los ojos azules. Aunque en lo del pelo rubio si he acertado. Mi madre dice que los ojos azules los tienen todos los bebés y que ella cree que tiene los mismos ojos que tu.

Me sorprendió el verla en el hospital, tu la llamaste. Quizás tengas razón, debo darle una oportunidad de volver a formar parte de nuestras vidas, porque ese pequeño monito chillón va a necesitar abuelos ¿no?

_He visto desde mi ventana_

_la fiesta del poniente en los cerros lejanos._

_A veces como una moneda_

_se encendía un pedazo de sol entre mis manos._

Mira que elegir el baño del bebé para que lo coja, pequeña tramposa. Eso no se hace, me asustaste, creí que te sentías mal de verdad.

Te llevas una mano a la cabeza y dices, "Sujeta al niño que me estoy mareando" ¿qué querías que hiciera?, me dejaste con su cuerpecito entre mis manazas, no me había dado cuenta de lo grandes que tengo las manos hasta que vi a mi pequeño entre ellas, chillando a grito pelado. (Qué pulmones tiene el renacuajo)

Tuve que bañarlo yo, y secarlo yo… y volver a bañarlo cuando se meó todito mientras trataba de ponerle el pañal. (Es un Winchester, no hay dura, tiene una puntería perfecta…). Mary, no me hagas algo así otra vez.

_Por qué se me vendrá todo el amor de golpe_

_cuando me siento triste, y te siento lejana?_

Estuve gruñón toda la tarde, Mary, entiéndelo, me asustaste, creí que estabas mal y no puedo estar bien si tu no lo estás. Estuve gruñón toda la tarde, hasta que lo vi comer y me sentí orgulloso.

No hay nada más hermoso que verte alimentar a nuestro hijo Mary, no entiendo a esos hombres que no quieren verlo o que sienten celos de sus hijos o que piensan que es algo sucio. Esa gente es incapaz de amar, no se puede pensar que algo tan bello, tan inocente, pueda ser ofensivo. Si eso ofende a alguien, ese alguien tiene el alma enferma.

¿Te cuento un secreto? Nuestro niño es un roquero, cuando estaba gritando a grito pelado le tarareé "Ramble on" y se calló y me miró. Creo que tendrá los ojos verdes.


	12. No te merezco

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[11] **No te merezco**

_Fragua de metales azules, noches de las calladas luchas,_

_mi corazón da vueltas como un volante loco._

_Niña venida de tan lejos, traída de tan lejos,_

_a veces fulgurece su mirada debajo del cielo._

Estoy cansado, estamos cansados. Llevamos meses sin dormir. Mi madre dice que llora tanto por culpa de los gases, mi padre (mi padre es idiota, pero eso no es nada nuevo)

No rindo en el taller así, tendré que quedarme un par de noches para terminar trabajo atrasado. Pero es que ese pequeño no para de llorar.

Me gusta cuando lo tomas en tus brazos y lo arrullas, me gusta abrazaros a los dos y tararear contigo esa cursilada que te gusta tanto de ese grupo inglés.

_Quejumbre, tempestad, remolino de furia,_

_cruza encima de mi corazón, sin detenerte._

Me he dado cuenta de que no te merezco, miento, no me he dado cuenta. Siempre lo he sabido, no te merezco, pero te necesito. Necesito que estés conmigo, necesito que me digas que soy un pedazo de bruto, pero que aún me quieres.

_Pero tú, clara niña, pregunta de humo, espiga._

_Era la que iba formando el viento con hojas iluminadas._

_Detrás de las montañas nocturnas, blanco lirio de incendio,_

Mi madre está enferma. Yo no lo sabía y tu si. Debiste decírmelo, decirme que se moría.

Mi padre me lo dijo, no me lo dijo, me lo arrojó como se tira una piedra o como se da una bofetada. Dice que yo tengo la culpa, por haberme ido contigo, por hacerla sufrir. Me ha echado de su casa, me ha prohibido verla.

¿Cómo puede ser un padre así? No lo entiendo. No quiero decírtelo, bastantes problemas tenemos ya para encima entristecerte con esto.

_Para qué tocarla ahora, para qué entristecerla._

_Ay seguir el camino que se aleja de todo,_

_donde no esté atajando la angustia, la muerte, el invierno,_

_con sus ojos abiertos entre el rocío._

Pero es mi madre, no pienso dejar que muera sola en esa casa junto a un hombre que no sabe lo que tiene ni lo que va a perder. Me da igual que me haya echado, volveré.

Se que prometí no volver a ocultarte mis problemas, pero no quiero que sufras por todo esto, nuestro hijo te necesita, y yo también necesito tu sonrisa. No quiero verte preocupada, ya lo haré yo por los dos.


	13. Tan hermoso como tu alma

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[12] **Tan hermoso como tu alma**

_Para mi corazón basta tu pecho,_

_para tu libertad bastan mis alas._

Este rayado de bolígrafo azul es obra de tu pequeño artista, aquí el muchacho se ha subido sobre mis rodillas y sujeta el Boli queriendo quitármelo. Ha crecido mucho, desde luego hace mucho tiempo que no tengo miedo a cogerlo.

No me deja escribir Mary, es tan inquieto, y tan travieso. Se parece tanto a ti que se me hincha el pecho de orgullo. Tendré que dejar esto para luego.

_Es en ti la ilusión de cada día._

_Llegas como el rocío a las corolas._

_Socavas el horizonte con tu ausencia._

_Eternamente en fuga como la ola._

Ahora dormís en el sofá, los dos. No vayas a pensar que os voy a subir en brazos, ah no señora Winchester, no soy Hércules, me temo que no tengo tanta fuerza. Cuando acabe de escribir te despertaré o, a lo mejor, os dejo a los dos en el sofá.

Es asombroso lo que se parece a ti, eso si, afortunadamente no tiene pecas, en eso se parece a mi, en eso y en lo cabezota según tú. Pero yo creo que a cabezota me ganas así que no se que pensar.

Es un chico muy guapo. Mi madre decía que también lo será de mayor, yo la creo. Ahora que ya no está entre nosotros mi padre ha cambiado, ahora si viene a vernos, ahora si quiere a su nieto.

_Acogedora como un viejo camino._

_Te pueblan ecos y voces nostálgicas._

_Yo desperté y a veces emigran y huyen_

_pájaros que dormían en tu alma._

Y eso lo has conseguido tú, con tu fuerza y tu dulzura. Porque cuando mi madre estaba enferma, después de lo mal que se portó, conmigo, con ella, con el niño, pero sobre todo contigo, yo habría dejado de tener contacto con él.

Y no lo hice porque tú ignoraste sus desplantes, incluso lo disculpaste cuando no tenía ninguna disculpa. Se que te quiere, que ha aprendido a hacerlo. Es imposible conocerte y no quererte. Eres la persona más maravillosa que he conocido jamás

¿Sabes que me dijo ayer mi padre? Que se alegraba de que no le hubiese hecho caso, que se alegraba de que me hubiese casado contigo porque tú habías alegrado los últimos días de mamá, con tu gran corazón, con ese niño que es nuestro orgullo.

Me dijo que tengo lo más grande que se puede tener en la vida: una mujer maravillosa y un hijo increíble. Me dijo que no lo olvidase nunca, que al menos quería creer que había aprendido bien lo que es lo auténticamente importante.


	14. Tiempo de tres

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[13] **Tiempo de tres**

_He ido marcando con cruces de fuego_

_el atlas blanco de tu cuerpo._

_Mi boca era una araña que cruzaba escondiéndose._

_En ti, detrás de ti, temerosa, sedienta._

El pequeño juega en el jardín con su triciclo, se que es sólo un crío y que tiene que jugar y reír, pero, Mary, hoy echo de menos a mi padre.

Te he visto ponerle su traje de fiesta y ahora lo está manchando pedaleando con todas sus fuerzas sobre el barro que ha arrastrado la lluvia. Hace una semana que enterré a mi padre y aún se para junto a la verja cuando pasa algún coche porque cree que es el "Buelo"

_Historias que contarte a la orilla del crepúsculo,_

_muñeca triste y dulce, para que no estuvieras triste._

_Un cisne, un árbol, algo lejano y alegre._

_El tiempo de las uvas, el tiempo maduro y frutal._

Es demasiado pequeño para entender el significado de la muerte. Sólo sabe que yo estoy triste y tú preocupada. No quiero que estés preocupada mi amor. Sólo, me duró tan poco este padre que no sabía que tenía, tantos años creyendo que era un monstruo, hasta que entre tú y mi madre me mostraron que sólo era un hombre que quería a su familia.

_Yo que viví en un puerto desde donde te amaba._

_La soledad cruzada de sueño y de silencio._

_Acorralado entre el mar y la tristeza._

Lo echaré de menos, las conversaciones del último año, cuando accedió a vivir con nosotros. El cariño que nunca había sospechado que podía demostrar.

Sí me enseñó, más de lo que quiera reconocer. Me enseñó a no esperar a perder lo que más quieres para que todos sepan que es lo que más quieres. Amaba a mi madre Mary, tanto como yo te amo a ti. Y créeme, eso no cabe dentro del pecho.

_Triste ternura mía, qué te haces de repente?_

_Cuando he llegado al vértice más atrevido y frío_

_mi corazón se cierra como una flor nocturna._

No se si río o si lloro al verte poner el grito en el cielo por cómo se ha manchado tu hijo. Es cierto que parece un marranillo el chaval, ni siquiera parece que hubiera tanto barro en el jardín para que se haya manchado así.

Y anda que el mocoso se asusta de tus gritos, pues no, se está riendo. Se te ha escapado de la mano y se ha subido al sofá. Riendo y saltando como un loco. Este borrón han sido sus manos llenas de tierra, y este otro es mío, porque se parece a ti, porque ¿sabes que me ha dicho este bicho de tres años? Me ha dicho: "No llores papi, el buelo nos quiere aunque no venga, yo lo se".


	15. Uno más

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[14] **Uno más.**

_Juegas todos los días con la luz del universo._

_Sutil visitadora, llegas en la flor y en el agua._

_Eres más que esta blanca cabecita que aprieto_

_como un racimo entre mis manos cada día._

Hubo un momento en que creímos que no llegaríamos a ver sus ojos, parece mentira, tan pequeño, tan increíblemente despierto. Con esos ojos que no son azules, ni verdes, ni grises.

Mi pequeño tigre asomado al nido, con su naricita aplastada contra el cristal, me decía, "¿a que ese de ahí es el nuestro, papi?", no tenía que decirle que si, que lo había acertado. Lo sabía Mary, lo que no sabía era que estuvo a punto de no llegar.

_A nadie te pareces desde que yo te amo._

_Déjame tenderte entre guirnaldas amarillas._

_Quién escribe tu nombre con letras de humo entre las_

_estrellas del sur?_

_Ah déjame recordarte cómo eras entonces, cuando aún no_

_existías._

Porque hubo complicaciones, desde el principio. El golpe con el coche, la caída en el centro comercial. Tu miedo y el mío. Sólo nuestro angelito supo siempre que llegaría, en estos últimos meses he comprendido por qué llamas a nuestro terremoto particular, así. Si los ángeles existen, este crío es uno de ellos.

Tendrías que verlo Mary, y lo verás, con qué ternura mira a su hermanito. Y te vas a reír cuando leas esto, porque ¿sabes qué me ha dicho el señorito? Que lo mira con amor porque cuando yo te miro a ti así tu le has dicho que te estoy mirando con amor.

Le he dicho que me mire como yo te miro y por poco me lo como, tendrías que ver como me ha mirado el granuja, tendremos que hacer la prueba, yo no puedo mirarte así, si no te darían ataques de risa cada vez que te miro.

_Ovíllate a mi lado como si tuvieras miedo._

_Sin embargo alguna vez corrió una sombra extraña por tus_

_ojos._

Ya estamos en casa, Dean te ha abierto la puerta del coche, vaya con el mocoso, rivaliza conmigo para ser el hombre de la casa. Le hemos hecho una foto, me daba miedo que le dejaras al pequeño pero nuestro hombrecito ha dado la talla.

_Cuanto te habrá dolido acostumbrarte a mí,_

_a mi alma sola y salvaje, (…)_

Hoy me he sentido completo Mary, tengo la familia más hermosa del mundo. Una esposa que no merezco, y dos hijos maravillosos. ¿Qué más puedo pedirle a la vida?

No necesito más, lo tengo todo.


	16. Eres tú

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[15] **Eres tú**

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,_

_y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca._

_Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado_

_y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca._

Desde que Sam llegó todo es más brillante. Tu rostro más bello, te quiero tanto, tanto que no puedo parar de mirarte.

Le he comprado un guante de baseball a mi tigre, lo tengo escondido, porque cuando le compré el circuito de coches le dejó uno en la cuna al bebé. Para que jugara, ya sabes.

Te quiero, soy tan idiota que tengo que escribirlo aquí para que lo leas, por favor, si tú ni recordarás esta tontería, ah cariño, soy lento pero seguro, ya verás cuando lo leas.

No es cierto que me gustes callada como dicen estos versos, me gustas callando, y riendo y cantando, hasta me gusta cuando discutimos y me gritas, sip, soy un calzonazos.

_Me gustas cuando callas y estás como distante._

_Y estás como quejándote, mariposa en arrullo._

_Y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te alcanza:_

_déjame que me calle con el silencio tuyo._

Estoy tan feliz, que me da miedo escribirlo y que desaparezca esa felicidad de mi vida. Y lo mejor es que creo que te estoy haciendo feliz, siento que eres feliz con lo que tenemos, ya se que no es una mansión, y que no tenemos piscina, o que mi coche es demasiado potente para una familia (aunque tu hijo mayor disfrute cuando hago rugir el motor), pero para mi lo es todo porque vosotros estáis ahí. Porque tú estás ahí.

Se que hasta ahora no lo hemos tenido fácil, pero todo irá mejor de aquí en adelante. Me he imaginado a nosotros dos, viejos, recibiendo a nuestros nietos. A nuestros hijos yendo a la Universidad, haciéndose hombres de bien. Aunque otras veces me imagino que se hacen futbolistas, o jugadores de baloncesto y nos compran una mansión en Europa. (Soñar es gratis)

_Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente._

_Distante y dolorosa como si hubieras muerto._

_Una palabra entonces, una sonrisa bastan._

_Y estoy alegre, alegre de que no sea cierto._

Estos versos son como la vida, el tal Neruda sabía de qué hablaba, porque es lo que se siente. Porque te miro cuando duermes hasta que suspiras o te mueves y entonces ya puedo dormir. Porque eso mismo espero cada vez que veo dormir a los pequeños. Porque durante un segundo me parece todo un hermoso sueño que puede desaparecer con sólo cerrar los ojos.

Pero tu me miras, me preguntas si no tengo sueño, nos amamos. Contigo junto a mi pecho se que todo está perfecto.


	17. Por ti, sin ti

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

**[16] Por ti, sin ti.**

_En mi cielo al crepúsculo eres como una nube  
y tu color y forma son como yo los quiero._

No se por qué lo hice, Mary, no lo se. No se porqué no te llamo, marco el número de casa y te llamo. Soy un estúpido. Esa mujer no es nadie, Mary, ella no es la que se ha interpuesto entre nosotros. Eso son solo habladurías.

Sólo, sólo me dolió que no confiaras en mi, aunque no te dijera toda la verdad. Porque si te he engañado, aunque no sea como tú crees. He vuelto a hacerlo, he vuelto a esconderte mis problemas por no preocuparte, y lo único que he conseguido es que estallen de mala manera.

Wells cierra el taller. En dos semanas estoy en la calle Mary. No puedo quedarme sin trabajo, ahora tengo dos hijos que mantener, no puedo sacaros de nuestro hogar, me siento tan inútil, soy tan imbécil por no saber decírtelo de frente.

_Eres mía, eres mía, voy gritando en la brisa  
de la tarde, y el viento arrastra mi voz viuda. _

Te llamé y estabas enfadada. No estabas de acuerdo con lo que había pensado, te dije que pensaba reengancharme al ejército pero que vosotros os quedaríais en Lawrence, sería yo el único que me trasladaría, y no quisiste.

No atendiste a razones, me dijiste que mis hijos me necesitaban y no dijiste nada de ti. No me creíste. Cuando leas esto, cuando lo termine y te lo de para que lo leas comprenderás que en mi vida no hay nadie más que tú Mary.

Fuiste mi primer ligue, mi primer amor, mi único amor de juventud, el amor de mi vida. No me apartaré de ti, volveré contigo. Aunque tengamos que abandonar nuestro hogar porque no pueda pagarlo. Comprenderás que la gente es dañina y que lo único que hacía la Señora Stone en el taller, era intentar comprárselo a Wells para reabrir uno de coches clásicos y de lujo con su hermano.

_Cazadora del fondo de mis ojos, tu robo  
estanca como el agua tu mirada nocturna. _

Duele verte enfadada, duele que no me hables. Y aunque no me hayas echado del dormitorio, no puedo quedarme, no soporto que no confíes en mi Mary. Porque te amo, porque seguiré amándote durante lo que tardemos en reconciliarnos, y cuando me perdones mi mentira y yo perdone tu desconfianza todo volverá a ser como hace unos meses (sin un dólar, pero felices de nuevo)

Por eso esta noche dormiré en el sofá, mañana me tragaré mi orgullo y volveré a explicarte que no te engañé como crees. Los pequeños duermen, mi pequeño tigre me ha regañado por estar tantos días fuera de casa, me ha dicho que no vuelva a hacerlo, que como vuelva a hacerte llorar me dará una paliza. Me tomaré en serio su advertencia.


	18. Mañana me tragaré mi orgullo

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[17] **Mañana me tragaré mi orgullo**

_Pensando, enredando sombras en la profunda soledad._

_Tú también estás lejos, ah más lejos que nadie._

_Pensando, soltando pájaros, desvaneciendo imágenes,_

_enterrando lámparas._

No puedo seguir Mary, cierro los ojos y te veo clavada en el techo. Todos dicen que estoy alucinando. Que es el dolor, que no vi lo que vi. Se lo que vi Mary, y creo que el niño también lo vio.

No puedo creer que no estés, hace tres días me dormía pensando "mañana me tragaré mi orgullo y le contaré todo a Mary, la vida es demasiado corta para perderla entre peleas" y hoy…

Estoy en casa de Marie Pickerd, con ella y con su esposo, Marie es una buena amiga, no deja que a los niños les falte nada. Yo no puedo ni mirarlos ahora Mary, no puedo ni mirarlos sin derrumbarme.

_Tu presencia es ajena, extraña a mí como una cosa._

_Pienso, camino largamente, mi vida antes de ti._

_Mi vida antes de nadie, mi áspera vida._

No puedo seguir, no puedo. No me creen, creen que perdí la cabeza, quieren apartar tus hijos de mi porque no quiero verlos. No quiero verlos, no quiero mirar sus caritas y ver tu cara en ellos, no quiero mirar los ojos de Dean y saber que no podré ver más los tuyos.

Mis hijos, tus hijos, lo único que me queda Mary, lo único. Te han apartado de mi, no es un cortocircuito, ¿qué cortocircuito te hubiese clavado al techo? Lo descubriré, no estoy loco, lo descubriré. Así cuando los niños me pregunten podré decirles que pasó, al menos tendrán eso.

_Incendio en el bosque! Arde en cruces azules._

_Arde, arde, llamea, chispea en árboles de luz._

_Se derrumba, crepita. Incendio. Incendio._

_Y mi alma baila herida de virutas de fuego._

_Quien llama? Qué silencio poblado de ecos?_

Ya no tiene sentido que termine de escribir esto ¿verdad?, ya jamás podrás leerlo, ya nunca podré pedirte perdón, ya no, ya nada.

Es curioso, tenía que ser este poema, un incendio. Me he atrevido por fin a ver a tus hijos, a mis hijos. Marie dice que Dean no ha hablado desde ocurrió. El te echa de menos, como yo, te echa de menos.

Entro en la habitación, son las tres de la mañana, el bebé duerme en una cuna prestada, nuestro hijo mayor no. No duerme, no llora. Me mira con esos ojos tan tuyos. Me siento a su lado y los dos vemos a Sam dormir.


	19. Reflexiones junto a una botella

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[18] **Reflexiones junto a una botella de whisky**

_Aquí te amo. _

_En los oscuros pinos se desenreda el viento. _

_Fosforece la luna sobre las aguas errantes. _

_Andan días iguales persiguiéndose. _

_Se desciñe la niebla en danzantes figuras. _

Iba a tirarlo, no recordaba que lo guardé con algunas de tus fotos. No conoces a Bobby Singer, no se porque escribo como si algún día fueras a leer esto. En fin, qué más da, estoy borracho. Hoy hace tres años y ayer lo celebré matando mi monstruo número cincuenta.

Estoy buscándolo Mary, la criatura que te mató, la encontraré y acabaré con ella. Porque ya es a lo único que puedo agarrarme.

Los niños están conmigo. A lo mejor debí aceptar la oferta de Marie Pickerd y dejarlos con ella, pero, no voy a alejarlos de mi. ¿Y si lo que te mató va tras ellos también? Ahora se que hay seres extraños y peligrosos ahí fuera, y estoy aprendiendo a cazarlos. Los enseñaré a protegerse, a cuidarse de ellos.

_A veces amanezco, y hasta mi alma está húmeda. _

_Suena, resuena el mar lejano. _

_Este es un puerto. _

_Aquí te amo. _

Se me va el hilo Mary, porque estoy borracho. Si, lo estoy. Te iba a hablar de Bobby Singer, es chatarrero y mecánico, tiene un desguace y llevo casi dos años viviendo entre la carretera y su casa. El es cazador de monstruos y me enseña como se matan. Creo que Dean lo quiere más que a mi, aunque no me extraña, creo que ahora mismo me odiarías.

_Se fatiga mi vida inútilmente hambrienta. _

_Amo lo que no tengo. Estás tú tan distante. _

_Mi hastío forcejea con los lentos crepúsculos. _

_Pero la noche llega y comienza a cantarme. _

Iba a tirarlo, el cuaderno, los poemas de alguien que no me interesa. ¿Para qué podría guardarlo si tú ya no lo leerás? Pero escribo y es como si te sintiera a mi lado, como si aún pudiera ver la risa de la que hablo en uno de los poemas, como si pudiera verte y ver cómo era mi vida cuando tú estabas. Es como si siguieras en mi vida.

_La luna hace girar su rodaje de sueño. _

_Me miran con tus ojos las estrellas más grandes. _

_Y como yo te amo, los pinos en el viento, _

_quieren cantar tu nombre con sus hojas de alambre. _

Creo que lo guardaré, aunque no escriba más en él, aunque sólo sea para leer que algún día te tuve a mi lado. Lo guardaré para recordarte, y para que mis hijos, tus hijos sepan de tu risa, y de tu mal gusto por la música, y que siempre te amaré.


	20. Otros amores

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[19] **¿Otros amores?**

_Niña morena y ágil, el sol que hace las frutas,_

_el que cuaja los trigos, el que tuerce las algas,_

_hizo tu cuerpo alegre, tus luminosos ojos_

_y tu boca que tiene la sonrisa del agua._

No es como si te engañara, puesto que ya no estás. Ella es igual que tu y muy diferente a ti. No me juzga. Tiene secretos. Y Sammy la quiere. Si, eso es lo más sorprendente, nuestro pequeño la quiere.

Sería como comenzar de nuevo sin olvidar el pasado. Como tenerte a ti y tenerla a ella. No me pide que te olvide porque ella también tiene a quien no olvidar. Sólo me pide que compartamos nuestras soledades.

No se si es amor, porque aún sigo amándote. Pero creo que tiene algo que ver con el amor. Creo que podría quedarme con ella.

_Niña morena y ágil, nada hacia ti me acerca._

_Todo de ti me aleja, como del mediodía._

_Eres la delirante juventud de la abeja,_

_la embriaguez de la ola, la fuerza de la espiga._

Hace mucho que no tenía un hogar Mary, desde que no estás he viajado por el país sin permanecer en ningún sitio más de una semana o dos. He pasado tanto tiempo en el coche, conduciendo, que tus hijos lo han decorado a su manera.

Pero un coche no es un hogar. Ellos necesitan esto, yo necesito saber que estarán a salvo y ella los quiere Mary. Sabe estar con ellos sin intentar ocupar tu recuerdo, si la conocieras, seríais amigas. Mira por encima de mi hombro y no me molesta que lea lo que escribo.

Sonríe sin decir nada como si supiera que tengo que contártelo.

_Mi corazón sombrío te busca, sin embargo,_

_y amo tu cuerpo alegre, tu voz suelta y delgada._

_Mariposa morena dulce y definitiva_

_como el trigal y el sol, la amapola y el agua._

No funcionó. Nunca estuve con nadie después de ti y aunque no me arrepiento de este mes y de nada. No podía funcionar, era demasiado igual a ti, era tan parecida a mi que lo mejor era separarnos.

Sammy duerme atrás en el coche, se ha pasado el viaje llorando. Como estaba cansado de conducir y aún falta mucho para llegar a nuestro destino, he aparcado en un área de servicio a echar una cabezada. Pero no puedo dormir.

Dean me mira a través del retrovisor, ha crecido tanto. Con sus nueve años ha visto tanto. Me duele mirarlo, tiene tus ojos.


	21. Mi vida sin ti

Pues este es el número 20 Selene, termino ya con los poemas, mañana la canción y el lunes el epílogo... y a darme de cabezazos con la pared hasta el 15 de abril a ver si echo a andar algún fic que tengo en mente y que no quiere salir del todo... en fin...

* * *

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[20] **Mi vida sin tí**

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Escribir, por ejemplo: "La noche está estrellada,_

_y tiritan, azules, los astros, a lo lejos"._

Lo he hecho, he apartado a mi pequeño de mi lado. Tenía que hacerlo Mary, aunque Dean no lo comprenda y desahogue su frustración practicando con su revólver en la parte de atrás de la cabaña.

Tenía que hacerlo, junto a mi corre peligro. He estado a punto de conseguir que lo mataran más veces de las que puedo admitir. Y ahora, ahora que se quién te mató y que esa criatura sabe que voy tras él, es demasiado peligroso que siga a mi lado.

Porque es terco, ¿te creías que yo lo era? Pues no conoces a tu pequeño, es cabezota, terco, demasiado seguro de sí mismo. Pero es inocente, no sabe a qué me tendré que enfrentar y no quiero pillarlo en medio.

_Puedo escribir los versos más tristes esta noche._

_Pensar que no la tengo. Sentir que la he perdido._

_Oír la noche inmensa, más inmensa sin ella._

Dean entra en la cabaña y parece que quiera decirme algo, pero no lo hace. Sólo mira sorprendido el cuaderno, pero calla. Se tumba en una de las camas y mira el techo. Son tan distintos Mary. A veces quisiera que fuese más abierto o que Sam callara algo de lo que siente. No se que daría por tenerte aquí y que pudieras verlos.

_La noche está estrellada y ella no está conmigo._

_Eso es todo. A lo lejos alguien canta. A lo lejos._

_Mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Como para acercarla mi mirada la busca._

_Mi corazón la busca, y ella no está conmigo._

Pero falta poco, se que moriré pronto Mary, esta vida a la que he arrastrado a tus hijos es demasiado dura, y se pondrá peor. Se porqué moriste, se que tu también tenías tus secretos. No podría culparte nunca, ni a ti ni al pequeño. Sólo culpo al que te mató, y no solo voy a vengarme. Sólo acabando con él podré poner a tus hijos a salvo.

_Es tan corto el amor, y es tan largo el olvido._

_Porque en noches como ésta la tuve entre mis brazos,_

_mi alma no se contenta con haberla perdido._

_Aunque éste sea el último dolor que ella me causa,_

_y éstos sean los últimos versos que yo le escribo._

Han pasado dieciocho años Mary, dieciocho años sin ti. Viviendo nómada por el mundo, intentando que nuestros hijos sean fuertes y capaz de protegerse a si mismos. Creo que con Dean lo he conseguido, pero con Sam no. Él no vale para esta vida, no entiende que lo único que lo mantendrá a salvo es saber cómo defenderse.


	22. Náufrago de mi vida

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

[21.- "La canción desesperada"] **Náufrago de mi vida**

_Emerge tu recuerdo de la noche en que estoy._

_El río anuda al mar su lamento obstinado._

_Abandonado como los muelles en el alba._

Se que lo voy a perder. Lo creía tan fuerte, tan indestructible. Tu hijo, el que tiene tus ojos, parece que podrá apagarse de un momento a otro. No es sólo el accidente Mary, yo le hice eso cuando el demonio que te mató se apoderó de mi. Y ahora va a morir, por mi culpa, porque él si supo proteger a su familia y no yo.

En esa cama de la UCI, lo miraba y me sentía como si me gritara desde su inconsciencia como si mi exigiera que hiciera algo, como si me reclamara por todo lo que no le había dado en esta vida.

_Todo te lo tragaste, como la lejanía._

_Como el mar, como el tiempo. Todo en ti fue naufragio!_

Por eso he tomado esta decisión. Hacer un trato con tu asesino. Él lo ha curado, y tus hijos estarán a salvo, juntos, se que nadie podrá con ellos porque son mucho mejores que yo.

Perdóname Mary, no voy a reunirme contigo. Yo no merezco ir al cielo. Yo tengo que pagar. Lo se, no me quejo. Sólo que nunca podremos estar juntos, ni en esta vida, ni en la otra. Y duele, ese demonio cree que me va a llevar al infierno, llevo en el infierno desde que te fuiste.

Sólo siento no poder explicarlo a nuestros hijos. No haber sabido decirles que todo lo que he hecho en esta vida ha sido por ti y por ellos. Que los quiero más allá de todo. Que hago esto por ellos.

_Abandonado como los muelles en el alba._

_Sólo la sombra trémula se retuerce en mis manos._

_Ah más allá de todo. Ah más allá de todo._

_Es la hora de partir. Oh abandonado!_

Por un segundo, al despedirme de Dean, fue como ver a aquel niño de cinco años que se sentó conmigo en una cama extraña a contemplar el sueño de su hermano. Se que él conseguirá lo que yo no pude, se que él salvará a Sam.

No tengo miedo de que rechace la carga que he puesto en su espalda, es fuerte. Es igual que tú. Se que hasta en el infierno me sentiré orgulloso de él. Sólo lamento no tener tiempo para explicárselo todo a Sam también.

Lo he terminado Mary, he tardado veintiocho años en leer este libro, pero lo he terminado ¿a que pensabas que no lo haría?, sólo que ya nadie va a leerlo. Pero tenía que decirte que sí es hermoso y que siempre tuviste razón: se puede describir una vida en un puñado de versos. Así que el náufrago de la suya tiene que irse. Adiós Mary.

Siempre te querré.


	23. Epílogo

**Veinte poemas de amor y una canción desesperada**

**(John y Mary)**

**Epílogo**

Ana cerró el libro llorando, abrazándolo contra su pecho. Se decía a si misma que era tonta, ese hombre seguro había enloquecido cuando perdió a su mujer pero…

Decidió que sus hijos tenían derecho a leerlo, a tenerlo, pero ¿cómo los iba a localizar? Estaba claro que habían falseado los datos del seguro, así que la dirección que hubieran dado debía ser falsa.

Al día siguiente cuando preguntó en recepción supo que no se había equivocado, ni era la familia McGuillicuddy, ni vivían en Pasadena. Así que no pudo devolverlo.

De todas formas guardó aquel libro. Acabó su carrera y logró dedicarse a lo que realmente le gustaba. Ayudar a la gente.

_− Cinco años después –_

El coche paró en la zona de ambulancias de un pequeño ambulatorio a las afueras de Jamestown. Un tipo rubio con la cara y las manos llenas de cortes y arañazos, y barba de varios días sacó a otro del asiento del copiloto y cargando con él como pudo, pues era bastante más grande y pesado lo llevó dentro de la recepción de urgencias.

- ¡Ayuda! ¡Por favor! – atronó su recia voz en un estado cercano al pánico.

Ana salió a atenderlos. "Ey, Sammy, quédate conmigo" decía el recién llegado al de enmarañado cabello oscuro que respiraba con dificultad. "Tranquilo, señor, cuidaremos bien de él" le aseguró mientras aquel hombre ayudaba al celador a poner al más joven en una silla de ruedas.

Se llevaron al enfermo dentro. El otro hizo ademán de ir tras ellos.

- lo siento señor… - esperó a que le dijera su nombre pero sólo miraba hacia la puerta dónde habían llevado al más grave – señor, tiene que darme los datos del seguro de su amigo.

Él la miró y ella pensó que había visto esos ojos antes, aunque no recordara dónde. "Sí, lo siento, McMardigan, se llama Peter McMardigan, yo soy su hermano Nathan" dijo sacando apresuradamente la tarjeta médica "¿Cómo está doctora?"

- No soy doctora, soy enfermera, ahora nos dirán algo – rellenó los impresos y se dio cuenta de que Nathan sangraba - ¿quiere que alguien le vea eso?

- No es nada, sólo un rasguño, ¿Puedo ver cómo está mi hermano? - Volvió a tener la impresión de que había visto antes a aquel hombre

- Lo siento, mientras el doctor no termine de examinarlo no podrá entrar – al ver la ansiedad tan enorme de Nathan McMardigan, propuso – Nathan, si quieres te miro yo esos arañazos.

- ¿perdón? – estaba confuso, no había atendido a su propio nombre – ah, si vale.

Guardó silencio durante la cura. Todo el rato mirando la puerta, esperando a que saliera el doctor. Tenía más que un arañazo, fuertes hematomas en el pecho y lo que él había calificado de rasguño era un balazo con orificio de entrada y salida casi a la altura del hombro.

- Se lo que parece, pero preferiría que no lo mencionaras, Ana ¿verdad?

- Es una herida de bala, tenemos que informar

- Por favor, no puedo explicarte cómo me he hecho esto, pero te aseguro que no estaba haciendo nada ilegal, al revés, estábamos salvando vidas – Nathan clavó en ella unos increíblemente bellos ojos verdes – confía en mi, no somos los malos

El doctor salió preocupado "Señor McMardigan, ¿Cuánto tiempo lleva sin sentido?", "lo perdió al entrar por la puerta, estuvo consciente desde el golpe en la cabeza hasta que lo traje, no dejé que se durmiera". El otro hombre tenía un edema cerebral, podía reabsorberse solo o podía matarlo.

- ¿Puedo verle?

- La enfermera Morgan le acompañará

Cuando acabó su turno, Ana se pasó a ver cómo seguía Peter McMardigan, el rubio estaba junto a la puerta, sin entrar, sin acercase, justo dónde lo dejara unas horas antes. Y entonces supo que no se llamaban McMardigan. Los reconoció. Quizás debía haber avisado a Administración que no tenían seguro, pero ese no era su problema.

Esa noche en su apartamento rebuscó entre sus antiguos apuntes de enfermería y sacó un viejo libro de poesía. Había encontrado a sus dueños o más bien ellos le habían encontrado a ella.

_20PAYUCD 20PAYUCD 20PAYUCD_

Sam despertó ocho horas después. Dean, que no había descansado en toda la noche velando su sueño se acercó por fin a su cama. "Ey, ¿Cómo estás?"

- Como tenga la misma cara que tú, seguro que terminal tío – bromeó débilmente el menor de los Winchester, aunque al ver la palidez de su hermano aclaró – mucho mejor, sólo algo cansado y un poco dolorido ¿y tú? – recordó el balazo

- Bien, hay una enfermera muy simpática que me hizo las curas

El Doctor pasó un par de horas más tarde y dijo que estaba fuera de peligro y que esa tarde podría darle el alta. Era hora de irse. Dean Winchester ayudó a vestirse a su hermano y aprovechando una distracción lo sacó del hospital.

- ¡Dean Winchester! – era la enfermera, se puso corriendo al lado de ellos – esperad no voy a denunciaros

- ¿Entonces? – Preguntó Sam

- Quería daros algo que guardaba para vosotros desde hace más de cinco años

- ¿qué? – el mayor cogió el libro - ¿Un libro?

- Es vuestro, lo olvidasteis en un hospital hace…

- Cinco años – dijo el castaño – sabía que te había visto antes, tú trabajabas allí, pero no eras enfermera

- Estaba estudiando, lo encontré, creo que os gustaría tenerlo

- Gracias – dijo el más alto

El mayor no había abierto la boca, ojeaba la contraportada, serio, abstraído. "Adiós" se despidió Ana sin conseguir que la mirara. "Adiós" dijo Sam.

**FIN**


End file.
